La agonía de vivir o morir
by JRP-Astrid
Summary: A veces cuando la vida nos cubre con penurias no podemos más que dejarnos perecer bajo su yugo…


**Resumen: **A veces cuando la vida nos cubre con penurias no podemos más que dejarnos perecer bajo su yugo…

**Notas de autora: **Bueno este fic lo escribí en parte como desahogo y en parte por inventiva propia jeje.

Simplemente espero que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre digo gente bonita, nos estamos leyendo!

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter

**Géneros**: Angustia

**Clasificación**: T

**Capitulo: **único

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sueños, acciones irreversibles, frustraciones y oscuridad…

Todo presente parece no tener salida, todo futuro parece sombrío e inhóspito, el pasado se muestra como una verdad, traicionera, dolorosa que se entreteje a tu presente, te impide avanzar, te asfixia entre aquellos fuertes hilos que rodean tu alma apretándola e impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Sucumbes ante recuerdos que aquejan tus sentidos, lágrimas desoladoras se dejan caer por tu rostro recorriendo tu piel, abrazadoras e incontrolables, suspiras y te lamentas inconscientemente, a tu alrededor todo se ve de un blanco impoluto, contrario a tu sentir, te rodea paz y tranquilidad, y lo detestas, lo detestas porque no llegas a comprender el significado de aquellas sensaciones que buscan ingresar en ti.

No sabes bien en que lugar macabro te encuentras, si macabro porque tanta blancura, tanta armonía no es más que la cobertura de algo, el cascarón frágil, la muralla finamente labrada con los materiales más débiles existentes.

Te ríes, un carcajada estridente que resuena a tu alrededor y dentro tuyo, vacía e irreal. Miras a tu alrededor con extremo detenimiento, pareces buscar algo, pero no sabes que, comienzas a avanzar pero nada cambia todo sigue tan blanco como al principio. Tiemblas ante el pensamiento de estar allí, te desagrada el brillo que emana todo lo que te rodea, lo sientes efímero, falso. Llevas tu mano hacia donde debería estar tu corazón y lo aprietas con fuerza como queriendo llegar a aquel órgano y estrujarlo hasta que solo quedaran pedazos minúsculos que, con suerte, mancharían el blanco de aquel, en principio, rojo brillante hasta secarse y oscurecerse casi en una tonalidad negra, al menos así te sentirías en un lugar más real.

Te detienes, inhalas y exhalas aire como si hubieses corrido un maratón, tus pulmones duelen como si quisieran negarse a aquel mandato del cuerpo, tu corazón late pausado pero fuerte como si cada bombeo que realiza fuese el último. Te dejas caer con algo de miedo porque tomas conciencia que nunca has visto el piso a tus pies, solo blanco y más blanco.

Aquello que supones como piso se siente blanco y tibio, no lo entiendes ni te molestas en entenderlo, te concentras en respirar o en dejar de hacerlo no lo sabes solo quieres que deje de doler, solo eso.

Envuelves tus piernas con tus brazos, hundes tu rostro entre tus rodillas y cierras tus ojos que se sienten pesados y te arden.

Los inexistentes pensamientos cubren el lugar, el silencio se vuelve mucho más soportable, una débil mueca se dibuja en tus labios, oculta entre tus rodillas, como si temieras que alguien la viese.

El tiempo se escurre, indudablemente, aun así lo sientes eterno, eterno… no te gusta esa palabra porque sabes que es una palabra mentirosa, embustera… Dentro de ti vuelves a reír porque sabes que nada es eterno y lo más importante, nadie es eterno, entonces ¿por qué existe tal palabra? ¿Por qué es utilizada con tanta facilidad e imprudencia? No lo sabes pero como tantas otras cosas tampoco te importa.

Sin darte cuenta, o tal vez sin querer darte cuenta, aquel blanco suelo comienza a cubrirte, de a poco, lento, muy lento, como si más que cubrirte te estuviera succionando, y te dejas hacer, no sabes a donde irás o lo que sucederá pero nada puede ser peor que aquel lugar, de eso estás seguro.

Tú alrededor se vuelve frío, o menos caliente que antes, aun mantienes tus ojos cerrados, sientes como si tu cuerpo flotara meciéndose dócilmente como una pluma cuando cae, balanceándose de un lado al otro.

Tu mente turbada comienza a traer flashes de tu pasado tan reales y tangibles que asustan. La velocidad con la que las imágenes acuden a tu mente las hacen carecer de sentido aun así reconoces cada momento que representan: tensiones, angustias, celos, estrés, dolor. Cada momento que deseaste ocultar en lo recóndito de tu alma resurgió tan potente, impredecible y devastadoramente como la bala de un francotirador. Sucumbes ante tu propia agonía, te crees merecedor de aquella tortura y la aceptas, mientras sigues cayendo…

Un aroma dulce y sutil te sitúa en un nuevo flash, tal vez por lejos el más doloroso de todos, sientes unos brazos tibios mecerte, recuerdas con añoranza a aquella persona a quienes le pertenecían esos brazos, tan pero tan acogedores, tus ojos derraman lágrimas y te odias por recordar aquello, pero te niegas a abrir tus ojos por miedo a perder esa sensación. Si te concentras puedes incluso escuchar aquel amoroso arrullo que calmaba todo lo malo que pudiera aquejarte… Tanto la extrañas, tanto la añoras, que tu corazón duele y un nuevo lamento escapa de tus labios, cruel y desesperanzador.

Finalmente tu cerebro parece haber llegado a su límite, al igual que tu cuerpo que laxo cual muñeca de trapo se topa con un suelo, rebotando graciosamente varias veces, tu estado deplorable te impide siquiera poder moverte…

Para tu desgracia recobras el sentido perdiendo aquella gloriosa y mortificante sensación, comienzas a llorar con el dolor y la agonía de alguien que lo ha tenido todo y que ahora se encuentra al borde de un abismo completamente solo.

Deseas moverte pero tu cuerpo no respondes ¿hace cuanto te encuentras allí? No lo sabes, tal vez unas horas, unos días, quizá meses o siglos, tu propia ignorancia te hace reír, esta vez sientes el dolor que aquello te produce, dolor, eso era nuevo, dolor físico, que hilarante, ríes de tu situación, aun ante el lacerante dolor de tu cuerpo, como si la poca cordura que te quedaba se hubiese perdido.

¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué te llevó a esa situación? Tristemente las respuestas comienzan a llegar una a una a tu mente. El caos y confusión que otrora te aquejaba iba desapareciendo, abriendo pasó al doloroso presente.

La guerra, los gritos, los hechizos que eran fuertemente rugidos por aquellos luchando por vivir, por sobrevivir. Recordó a su padre, su inerte cuerpo cayendo con una expresión de total sorpresa ante el Avada que lo golpeó por la espalda. Recordó su miedo, el temblor que recorría cada centímetro de su piel, la mano cálida de su madre aferrarse a la suya y pujándolo tras ella para protegerlo, mientras lo instaba a seguir corriendo.

Su cuerpo fue tomando conciencia lentamente del lugar donde se encontraba, un aire frío le recorría haciéndolo tiritar, el fuerte hedor a muerte se coló en sus fosas, llenándolo de pánico, se encontraba tirado sobre la tierra húmeda y arcillosa, sus ojos comenzaron a reconocer colores y formas, primero formas borrosas y un tanto brillantes hasta que la nitidez se hizo presente, vislumbraste lo que sería el cielo, colores desde naranjas a violetas lo cubrían.

Lentamente comienzas a mover tus extremidades, todas parecen estar funcionando, aunque duelen horrores, aprietas tus dientes con fuerza e intentas ponerte en pie logrando solo ponerte en cuatro levantas tu rostro y mechones caen descuidadamente por tu rostro, respiras hondo y te impulsas parándote con las piernas bien abiertas tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Las ruinas del lugar no te sorprenden, divisas el castillo, no estás muy lejos de allí, observas como una columna de humo negro sale en aquella dirección, los restos de aquel fuego infernal que estúpidamente prendió tu difunto amigo. Como un flash recuerdas aquellas verdes orbes, brillantes como esmeraldas, surgir entre las llamas junto al cuerpo que pertenecían, recuerdas el calor sofocante que te impedía respirar y el alivio al verte aferrado a la espalda de tu salvador.

Una inmensa sensación de necesidad se adueña de ti, obligándote a ir en su busca, deseas verlo, lo deseas con toda tu alma.

¿Estará vivo? ¿Habrá vencido? No lo sabes y eso te daña, te duela, aun más que las heridas de tu cuerpo.

No pierdes tiempo, como puedes empiezas a avanzar en su busca, pero tu débil cuerpo no te permite dar más que unos torpes pasos cayendo cual costal de papa al piso.

Nuevamente lloras, eres tan débil que te odias por eso, tu madre dio su vida por ti, porque no supiste protegerla, tu padrino te salvó cuando no pudiste cumplir con tu cometido, él te salvó de morir carbonizado porque simplemente eres alguien débil que no puede más que llorar.

Entonces, si eres tan débil ¿Por qué te aferras a la vida? Otra de las tantas preguntas sin respuestas que tu inconsciente se formula.

Sientes un liquido tibio y algo dulzón subir por tu garganta y antes de reaccionar te encuentras a ti mismo vomitando sangre. Al parecer tu suerte estaba marcada, la muerte se ha puesto en marcha hacia ti. Sonríes mientras tus grises ojos, aquellos que antaño brillaban con el fulgor de la arrogancia y la picardía, se apagan lentamente.

Escuchas un murmullo y pasos pero ya no tienes fuerzas ni voluntad para aferrarte a esa vida que tan duro te ha golpeado así que solo esperas, esperas el fin, el fin de esa agonía.

Unos fuertes brazos te rodean, cálidos y amorosos, reconocerías ese aroma en cualquier lugar, con un ultimo esfuerzo abres tus ojos y te hundes en aquellas verdes esmeraldas que te miran con tristeza, dolor angustia y miedo. Si ves miedo en ellos y te preguntas a qué pueden temerle, sonríes y te dejas arrullar por las últimas palabras que llegan a tus oídos.

"No te atrevas a abandonarme Draco"

"Jamás" deseas decirle pero la inconsciencia te llama una vez más.

¿Qué harás joven mago? ¿Vivirás por quien te llora? ¿O morirás para reunirte con aquellos que te lloraron?

La decisión es solamente tuya…


End file.
